Burglary (Plot)
A Burglary is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. In-game it is referred to as a "Photography" Plot, which is a little too ambiguous for Wiki purposes (hence the name change). The Burglary is the single rarest Plot, appearing in only one Mission Set. It is relatively simple in structure, featuring only a handful of Participants, two of whom are only Couriers. Furthermore, most of the principle participants must perform quite a few actions before they can go into hiding, making them easier to catch. General Plot Overview In a Burglary scenario, 6 participants attempt to acquire photographs of important documents being kept in a secure location. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with an Organizer getting in touch with some of the other participants. In the next step, several Minor Crimes are performed to acquire the necessary items and information. An Alarm Specialist constructs an Alarm Bypass, while an Inside Contact acquires blueprints of the target location. Items are delivered either directly or via Courier to a Burglar. In the third step, the Burglar commits the Primary Crime by breaking into the target location and taking photographs of the target documents. In the final step, the photographs taken during the crime are delivered to the Mastermind by a second Courier. Mission Sets The Burglary plot is the rarest plot in the game, appearing in only one Mission Set - the Trade Show Strike. It will always be one of the two first missions in this set. Participants There are two different Participants in this plot whose role in-game is "Courier". This wiki refers to them as "Courier #1" and "Courier #2", based on the sequence in which they operate. The game makes no such distinction. Items During a Burglary plot, four items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Activation During this stage, the Organizer activates an Inside Contact and a Minor Agent. During this stage, no participants have completed their mission yet. This is one of the only plots where all participants have something to do in later steps. Acquisitions During this stage, the Minor Agents perform Minor Crimes to acquire the necessary items for this plot. Both items are delivered to the Major Agent, one of these by Courier. An Organizer also meets with the Major Agent to deliver an item. .|"Here is a SmartMatic spy camera. Your orders are to photograph which are hidden in the . We are working to provide you with blueprints and an alarm bypass box."| This is not a true Handoff, because the does not exist before this meeting occurs. It will appear suddenly in the Burglar's possession immediately after the meeting. As an interesting side-effect, if the is ever confiscated, the Burglar will simply reacquire it on his own - even if the Organizer has already been taken out of the plot.}} |"Bulletin: (INTERPOL NewsNet) A set of floor-plan blueprints were reported missing this morning from the in . Local authorities are baffled as to the motives for this crime."}} .|"Here are the blueprints for . There appears to be at least one unguarded entry point. However, there is a sophisticated alarm system."}} .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL ComIntercept) Someone within the has acquired some unusual electronic components. It appears some sort of alarm-disabling mechanism is being built."}} .|"This high-frequency beam I built should disable the alarm system at the . Deliver it to the action team."}} .|"Here is the high-frequency beam designed to get into the . That looks like a SmartMatic camera you have there."}} By this point, the Inside Contact, Alarm Specialist and Courier #1 have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Execution .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL NewsNet) A professional team of broke into the in the city of . Initial reports indicate no items were removed. Local authorities are baffled as to the motives for this crime."}} No participants complete their missions at this stage. Resolution In this stage, the Photographs are delivered to the Mastermind by Courier. Also, the Organizer is contacted to let him know the mission was successful. This is the first time Courier #2 is contacted. .|"Our operation went off like clockwork. These photographs of the are to be delivered to the Mastermind."}} .|"Dear Mastermind. Here are the photographs of the you requested. You may now proceed with your ingenious plan."}} At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: The highest final score possible for this mission is 1296, before applying Difficulty multipliers. Category:Plots